


Dragon Ball, New Legacy

by Puzzleshipping_16



Series: One Legacy May Have Ended, But Next One Will Rise From It's Ashes [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst, Bedtime Stories, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Girl Power, Slow Romance, Training, Transformation, Violence, and i mean real SLOW romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzleshipping_16/pseuds/Puzzleshipping_16
Summary: Goku was able to defeat almost any foe that came his way, along with making many enemies throughout his years. Him & Vegeta were always against each other in training, testing their strengths & trying to break their limits even further. Life seemed to be at ease for them at last. But, a new threat/challenge posed a threat to our beloved Saiyans & their kin. They fought as hard as they could, but it wasn't enough to stop this new threatIt seemed that Earth & the Universe lost it's biggest & strongest warriors.But, this story it's about the loss of our heroes, no....This is about a legacy being passed down a new line of warriors.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Son Pan/Uub, Trunks Briefs/Mai, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: One Legacy May Have Ended, But Next One Will Rise From It's Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152575
Kudos: 5





	Dragon Ball, New Legacy

**[Insert _September_ , The Living Tombstone]**

* * *

_**I can't remember,  
What happened in September.  
When everything is gone,  
When it's dark and I'm alone.** _

Footsteps stomped the grass floor, a heavy & fast pace that the shoes made. 

The sound of heavy breaths rang through the air.

A burning light shinned against the trees.

Then...Darkness

**_It's been forever,  
Since I could have remembered.  
Where the hell is everybody,  
I just want to know the story of what happened right before  
I became so alone..._ **

Color seemed to have returned to the world, but these colors were worse than before.

The sound of punches being delivered.

The heavy amount of forced wind rang through the air, spiraling out of control. 

_**Still can't remember,  
What happened in September.  
Back when everybody died,  
Trails of blood during my stride.** _

The sight of crimson painted the trees in a brilliant color.

The yellow, orange & red flames rose higher & higher from far away.

_**I just discovered that,  
The people were defeated ** _

Then the sight of a shadowy figure rose from the brilliant flames.

__**By** **something really strong,**  
It seemed very weird and wrong.  
It just doesn't belong...

The sound of horrible, maniacal laughter ranges through the air.

A woman's scream almost voiced it out.

_**...Like it came out of this world** _

A pair of black eyes snapped open.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this preview/trailer/promo for the chapters ahead!! Also, spoiler warning but, this is ONLY season 1.


End file.
